saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Party - Opening
Opening is the 1st Track on Saiyuki's Drama CD, Saiyuki Party. Story The Sanzo Ikkou are on the road again. Sanzo starts talking in his sleep. When he wakes up, he realizes that the Maten scripture is missing. Goku has it? Why? Translations [Sanzo]: You guys ready? (a short silence) [Goku]: …What was that, sleep talking? [Sanzo]: (snores) [Hakkai]: So it would appear [Gojyo]: Sheesh, what a carefree guy, our Sanzo-sama is. He makes us drive Jeep and then falls dead asleep, what’s with that? [Hakkai]: I’m the one driving though. [Gojyo]: Hey Monkey, you wake Sanzo up. [Goku]: No way! And I’m not a monkey, stinky kappa! [Gojyo]: What was that? Try saying that one more time. [Goku]: Stinky kappa, pervy kappa, cockroach baron! [Gojyo]: Haa? Cockroach baron?! What the hell is that? Doesn’t make sense, idiot. [Goku]: Shut up! If I say you’re a cockroach then you’re a cockroach, stupid! Octopus*! [Gojyo]: You little monkey!! [Sanzo]: SHUT UP!!! [Goku]: Oh, he woke up. [Hakkai]: Good morning, Sanzo. [Sanzo]: Ah? [Hakkai]: Ah, it’s deteriorating, isn’t it? Your hypertension. [Gojyo]: Is it okay to chalk it up to low blood pressure? (Sanzo searches for something) [Goku]: Sanzo, what’s up? [Sanzo]: It’s not here. [Gojyo]: Ah? [Hakkai]: What isn’t here? [Sanzo]: The Maten Scripture. (Jeep skids to a stop) [Goku and Hakkai]: What? [Gojyo]: Hey, hey. You sure you’re not still sleeping? [Sanzo]: Your face is still sleeping. [Gojyo]: I don’t wanna be told that by the guy who doesn’t measure up. (Bamboo clack marking joke) [Hakkai]: Oh, I thought your shoulders looked tidier. I wondered if Sanzo too was one of the rumored “cool businessmen”. [Sanzo]: Don’t think. [Goku]: Hey, isn’t it bad if we don’t have the scripture? [Sanzo]: It’s excessively bad. (Sanzo lights a cigarette, takes a drag and blows the smoke out) [Gojyo]: Hey! Is this a time to be smoking? [Sanzo]: Shut up! I’m thinking! [Goku]: What about? [Sanzo]: Our movements yesterday. [Hakkai]: Ah, I see. We might remember some clue to help us find it. [Goku]: Uh, yesterday we ate breakfast, then ate takoyaki, then ate ice cream, then ate lunch, then defeated some youkai, then ate karaage chicken, then ate dinner, and then ate yakitori!!! [Sanzo]: Your memory is too biased. [Gojyo]: Anyway, doesn’t yakitori fit into dinner? [Hakkai]: It’s certain you had it up until the yakitori store, yes? Gojyo spilled sauce on the scripture and Sanzo half-killed him, after all . . . [Gojyo]: Man, I thought I was gonna die there. [Goku]: Then, right after that we got in Jeep. . . There was no time to lose it! [Hakkai]: You’re right . . . [Goku]: So, where should we search? [Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai]: Hmmm. . . [Sanzo]: (notices) Hey, Monkey. What’s that wrapped around your stomach? [Goku]: Huh? [Gojyo]: It’s the scripture [Goku]: Ah, I forgot! [Hakkai]: It was cold for the first time in a long time last night. [Sanzo]: That’s no reason to use it as a replacement for a hip wrap!!! [Hakkai]: Ah, well, isn’t it good we found it? [Goku]: Ah, he drooled. [Sanzo]: Stop messing around, idiot monkey!! Hand it over!!! (scuffling, Sanzo dusts the scripture off) [Sanzo]: Damn it, don’t use it so crudely. [Goku]: But there wasn’t anything else, I didn’t have a choice! [Hakkai]: All right, next time Santa comes we’ll request a warm hip wrap. [Goku]: It’s that way far away? [Gojyo]: ‘ch, man. Shoulda known that was what happened. Aah, how long’re we gonna keep going on this trip? [Hakkai]: For quite a while more, I should think. At any rate. [Goku and Gojyo]: This sucks Hakkai: Ahahahaha. All right. (Jeeps engine revs) [Hakkai]: Shall we head out soon? [Gojyo]: Yeah. [Goku]: I’m starving! [Sanzo]: Let’s get out of here. [Hakkai]: Yes. (Jeep drives off) END. >*''Perverts are often referred to as octopus (tako), probably because of the octopus’ tentacles, but also because octopi were the original tentacle monsters way back in the day of ukiyo-e wood block prints'' Reference *Translations courtesy of KonnyakuHonyaku on their Livejournal page. Category:Track List